This invention relates to devices that may be placed at an edge of a table to support a handbag below the table surface and more particularly to such a device to provide two spaced apart hooks for holding a purse open by two straps with a resilient grip for hand carrying a plastic grocery bag.
It is well known to provide a handbag or purse holder for use when seated at a table or desk, such as when playing games of chance. These devices have a flat body to rest upon a horizontal surface at the edge of the table. A hook extends from the body over the edge of the table and then downward, and often under the body so that the center of gravity of the hook where the purse strap is held is below the table top for enhanced stability. The hook may pivot or swivel into the body for storage convenience.
When seated for prolonged periods, the user may on occassion require access to the purse. With holders of the prior art, the user will generally require two hands to open the purse and insert or remove an item. Since many bags and purses have two straps or handles, it would be useful to provide a purse holder which would not only hold the purse in place below the table top, but also allow it to be held open so that the user could freely access the contents with one hand. It would also be useful if the holder could be folded into a compact form with the parts protected for carrying in the purse. It would also be useful if the device could also serve as a handle for carrying plastic grocery bags.